Chiem Soul
by lisiegirl
Summary: What if Kenshin met someone just like him...trying to repent for they're wrong-doings...what if they had no control over what they did?...what if that person was the one difference between having a future or ending everything now...KaoKenChi
1. prologue

Hey everyone this is my first posted fanfic. Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *cough cough* ne way.... okay so i hope that you all enjoy my story and have fun reading it. I'm open for ideas and I would love it if you could r&r ya know? cause whats the use in writing something that no ones reading? It's just wasting my time and yours so lets get the show on the road!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lisiegurl:Kenshin could you please do us the honers of saying the disclamer?  
  
Kenshin: Of coarse I'll do the disclamer, that I will.  
  
Sano: hey why does Kenshin get to do it?!  
  
Yahiko: ya I want to do it too.  
  
Kenshin: thats okay, you guys can do it.  
  
Sano: great okay so the disclamer is we're not...  
  
Yahiko: hey kenshin said that I could do it!  
  
Sano: your too young kid  
  
Yahiko: who are you calling a kid?!  
  
*smack down going on in the backround*  
  
Kaoru: well I guess that means I have to do the disclamer.  
  
*heads pop up from the dust cloud in background*  
  
both shout: oh no you're not!  
  
Kaoru: oh yes I am!  
  
Sano: hey now there's only one way to solve this  
  
*get into a circle*  
  
everyone: rock, paper, scissors!  
  
*sano and yahiko hold out rock, while kaoru holds out paper*  
  
Kaoru: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano: oh great...  
  
Yahiko: not ugly!  
  
Kaoru: what did you say?!  
  
Kenshin: okay Lisiegurl does not own Ruroni Kenshin or Samuri X. We're just here to entertain you on our free time and not get any type of payment from any of the readers, that we are. So please don't sue, because Lisiegurl doesn't have any money. She's totally broke. Absolutely none. Zip. Zero. Zilch....  
  
Lisegurl: hey you don't have to rub it in my face.  
  
Kenshin: oh sorry, I got a little carried away there.hehe  
  
Lisiegurl:a little...well there you have it.  
  
Kaoru: hey I was suppose to do it.  
  
Lisiegurl: ya well you took too long.  
  
*Kaoru pouts*  
  
Lisiegurl:Okay like I was saying...oh nevermind...  
  
*sighs*  
  
Kenshin: hey where's sano and yahiko?  
  
Lisiegurl: oh not again....  
  
*runs out of bedroom*  
  
Chiem Soul  
  
prologue  
  
Pain. it's everywhere. I've got to escape... gotta escape this pain. Leave it to my past. But I can never truely leave my past, can I? I'm bound to an endless killing. The Destroyer. I am the Destroyer. Ironic really. I'm stuck in my past, yet I remember only that of the pain. Nothing more. No childhood. Just pain. My father. I don't remember much of my mother. Yet my father, if he even really is that, was and still is my pain. I can still hear his haunting words in my head. 'You're nothing. You discusting excuse for a human. You killed your own mother. How does it feel, to know you're a killer. You deserve to die...' His voice is always echoing throughout my head. With every word he says, I get tormented with guilt. Every word stings much like the lashings I get on my back every night. Only alot worse. My heart is dead and my soul is being scarred with every word that is said. With every hit, my spirit crumbles little by little. I've tried running. But they would always catch up with me.  
  
I'm collared like an animal. Its used for both tracking and choking. Both normal and deadly at the same time. I find it to be a curse, yet the elders find it to be a blessing. Whenever I run they can follow. They use me as a tool. As a destroying machine. That's what the people of this time call me. We have long sence discovered time travil, yet it's highly top secret.  
  
My father works with the elders. There use to be others like me, yet they weren't born this way. They were expirimented on. Their goal... to be just like me. As strong as me. As deadly as me. Thats impossible. I was born in this century of chaos. Hard to believe that people of this era and age are still destroying as they once did. People of this century, 2085, still destroying one another like it was nothing. Probably even worse than back in the past. Killing has become a natural thing in this era. Its sad really. Yet who am I to say such things? I am the Destroyer after all. But there's one thing that very few know. It's not my choice.  
  
It's not my choice to kill. I'm but a puppet who works for the puppeteer. It's funny really. I don't know who is the real controller. The collar on my neck also has another job. It's pretty much the strings of the puppet... you get what I mean? I'm controlled because of that simple cursed collar.  
  
But even that has its certain restrictions. In fact, it has quite a cupple. There are very few things I can do. But through some experiances, I've learned that the tracker only works if its reacts to certain actions that I do. The main action that reacts it is if I use my... how do I say this?...I wont say powers because it sounds to wrong. How about...unnatural abilities...mystical abilities...well you get the point. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I was born different. A freak. Mutant. Witch. All of these are names for me. The problem is, is that I don't know what my true name is. I wish I did. But no matter how hard I try to remember, I just can't. It's wierd. I have a name but it feels like its not mine in any way. Like I had a life before with my own name, my own family, my own love. But no matter how hard I try, I just can't remember.  
  
So now I'm here. In the middle of a battle field or whats left of one. My body once again controling myself to witness what my own destruction has done to the world. Once again I'm here mourning for those who I have killed. For those who I have released of their own lives. To go to either a better place or a worse one. And you know what, it hurts. It hurts to know that they have left so easily. Where as I am stuck in a living hell for as long as this tattored and blood stained body can take. I wish to repent, yet there is no way how for a person of death and destruction, like me, can. It hurts. To know that I'm stuck here and can not leave this place. To not be able to be killed. Luckily for me, I believe that for a person to kill themself is a cowards way out of life.  
  
Life. That precious thing that a human choses to either give or take away. I wish to give, yet I take away. I wish to live, yet I'm truely dieing on the inside. The physical pain is nothing compared to what eats my soul day in and day out. Repent. If I could do it, I would. There has to be a way. Let these tears of mine show how much pain I feal and show my repentance to those who I have taken from. Please let these prayers of mine help repent for me. Let this lowly life of mine repent and use all that is left of my strength to do that of which needs to be done. To protect, not kill. To help, not hurt. To bring live, not take it away.  
  
Maybe I can even find someone that has a relation or understanding of what I'm going through or what I have gone through. Someone who has already done what I wish to do. If I escape I will become a ruroni. I would be able to be myself. If I even know how I truely act. I believe it would be quite the experiance. I hope I'm not truely as bad as people say. When that time comes, I'll find out on my own. For now, I go back to my prison. Go back to hiding my true self, which I know nothing about, behind this mask of the Destroyer.  
  
But first things first. Escape. I must escape from this place. In order to change my life, I must leave this behind. Fight. I need to fight for what's left. With my soul sword and I, there is nothing that can stop me. My soul is scarred. My spirit bleeding. My heart breaking. My body tattered and torn. Yet I still live on. For those who I have taken from. Those who I have hurt. For those I can save.  
  
Who am I? I am the freak. I am the Destroyer. I am Chiem with the chiem soul...  
  
End.  
  
A/N Okay so what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please remember that this is my first fanfic and that if your gonna flame tell me what I'm doing wrong and not just say that I'm full of $@%*^) and all that other yummy hot salsa that can burn me but tast soooo good to you. Okay that was wierd. ne way....o ya, chiem is pronounced (chee-um) and it means blood in cambodian. Gots to give my props to my sista angie for that. love ya sis!) okay and later you'll find out that the persons name is chiem. And I'll give you more info. on that stuff as the story progresses. Listen I'm really sorry that I didn't get any Kenshin stuff into this chapter, but you must remember that this it just the prologue and that if I didn't write any of this and just jumped into my story, then you'd be sooooooo confused. Oh and I was thinking to make it a Chi/Ken. so tell me what you guys think of that or should I make it Kao/Ken? Well give me feed back on that one. okay thanks. Oh and please, please, please r&r cause like I said before I don't like to waste my time. If I know that at least one person is reading my story and liking it then I will continue. Okies. Love ya lots my readers. No sure update but I will try to write during my 5 hours of history for summer school. LoL You can also reach me at lisiegurl@hotmail.com but you got to put the subject on your email otherwise I just delete it as junk mail. K. Laters.  
  
Ja ne. 


	2. chapter 1

Hey I'm back and I'm bad.... alright you may think I take speed or something, but to tell you the truth... I've never even smoked! Not even a siggeret. *Does happy dance* So you guys just have ta live with my wierdness ah.... I mean eccentricity. Ne way I just noticed something. I tend to space out alot. lol. okay so I hope you guys aren't too confused about Chiem Soul. And if you are, well... it'll make sence later so don't fret your little heads off. muahahahah. No but seriously, if you guys have any questions and/ or comments, don't be shy. Just email me and put the subject of your email 'cause I get a lot of junk mail which I just delete without a care in the world if its someone that I don't know. Also it may be hard for me to update my Chiem Soul constantly because my sucky compaq presario sucks and always freezes up and never works. So just a warning to those who are getting a new computer NEVER get a COPAQ!!!!!!!!!!! They're EVIL! EVIL I tell you! If you're getting a new computer and you have money to spare then try going for an alian software. They're fast as hell and so cool to look at. I would get one, but I just don't have an extra $5,000 I could easily spend. *cough cough* okay sry 'bout that. As I was saying...oh ya and I won't be able to update constantly mainly because fanfiction.net doesn't let me log in with my computer, or so I think. Oh also I fixed some of the prologue and added a few more comments at the end of the chapter, if you look back you can skip all the way to the last paragraph. Hope that makes your lives easier. Okay now I'm babbling...  
  
lisiegurl: okay you guys you know the rules...  
  
everyone: we know, we know...  
  
lisiegurl: GREAT! Now remember ALFABETICAL  
  
yahiko: alright already sheesh! *grumble grumble* great now I'm last...  
  
sano: well since kenshin already went I guess that means that I'm next.  
  
kaoru: no wait a minute sano, I was suppost to be before kenshin so that means I go next!!!  
  
yahiko: oh no not again...  
  
*rock paper scissors*  
  
sano: YES! Scissors beats paper little missy.  
  
kaoru: no thats not fair!  
  
kenshin: now now miss kaoru, sano won so you should be fare and let him say it, that you should.  
  
kaoru: humf!  
  
yahiko: *here's my chance* Okay. The disclamer: lisiegurl does not own the characters of Ruroni Kenshin or Samuri X. Please do not sue on account that we have no money. Kenshin has a little but that won't even get him a gumball from a candy machine. *Kenshin falls in the backround* well I think thats it....oh and were not getting payed for this so you still can't sue us. *sticks out toung* Haha.  
  
lisiegurl: Yahiko you're gonna get me into trouble if you don't stop, so STOP!  
  
sano: come here you little runt, you're gonna PAY!  
  
yahiko: *looks all innocent* what did I do?  
  
*sano chases yahiko in back*  
  
lisiegurl: *sigh* and just when I got them to settle down again. *grumble grumble*...I'll have to pay for that too...It's not fare... they broke it so why do I have to buy it?  
  
kenshin: look on the bright side lisie-chan, at least were alive and well.  
  
*pots being banged in the backround*  
  
yahiko: haha thats what you get... ahhh! *runs again*  
  
sano: I sware when I get my hands on you... *chases*  
  
kaoru: well, at least some of us...  
  
lisiegurl: oh, I almost forgot. Okay some of you might be wondering what was with the prologue, well my friend Yulia was... Okay I said that I was setting up the story and that if you didn't read that then it wouldn't make any sence, so I'm just reminding you this IS a Kenshin fic and this WILL be more understanding as the story progresses. Just wanted to clear that up, 'cause it just really bugs me when no one listens. Okay on with the story... go fido go.... and all that other JAZZ.  
  
Chiem Soul  
  
chapter 1  
  
"No I said let GO!" shouted a person from the Akebeko. It was a beautiful day, if only everyone ignored all the commotion coming from the friendly resturant. "Awww... but we want to play. Besides, my friends and I have been wondering what you look like under there," an obece looking man said with a cupple of guys behind him. "Listen. I will only say this once. Leave me alone or I'll make you," the person growled underneath the heavy coat.  
  
The person was covered from head to toe. In fact, you couldn't even see either of those body parts, their coat simply covered everything. It was like the man was talking to a shadow. "It's nearly 30 degrees C. outside and you're wearing a foreign kimono that covers you head to toe. Don't you think that would draw some attention to yourself and make some people wonder what you look like under that?" the man taunted, while still holding a firm grip on the persons arm; laughing along with the other men, which were beginning to look quiet anxious at to what the foreigner was hiding.  
  
By now, the group had the attention of every customer inside, and some out, of the resturant. "Thats IT!" the person shouted. Pulling back an arm and launching it forward, the cloked person hit the large man, causing him to go flying backwards into the one of the empty booths. As a resault of this everyone inside the resturant was deadly quiet. But someones eyes were not on the fallen man, but on the person. A gasp was heard out of the croud and then a shout of terror. "Look at their arm! Its covered in blood!" Suddenly all eyes were on the person. And as was said, the sleve where the person was holding was ripped off, revealing a bloody forearm.  
  
The shadowed person then hid its arm as quickly as possible and walked up to one of the waitresses saying, "I'm sorry for the trouble that was caused here. Please except my dearest apologies. Thank you." The waitress, too stunned to do anything, just nodded with wide eyes. Suddenly the large man got up and yelled to his comrades, "Get 'em! If I want something, I get it!" The man and his friends then got up and ran tward the foreign person. The person not wanting to fight ran out the door. 'I'm not going to fight if I have a choice.'  
  
Now exiting the Akebeko, the person found out that they were circled. It turns out the rest of the gang went out the back way making the person surrounded. Because of all the attention they were getting, there was a croud surrounding the ring created just outside the resturant. Trapped, the person did the only thing they could do. Wait.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hummm.... I wonder what's going on," Sanosuke said sounding all of the groups thoughts, as they watched everyone run tward the Akebeko. "Yes there seems to be some sort of event going on," Kenshin agreed.  
  
As a kid ran by Sanosuke grabbed at his collar. "Hey let go!" the kid yelled. "First tell us what's going on," Sanosuke damanded.  
  
"There's suppose to be a fight going on with a foreigner and one of the local gang leaders."  
  
"You mean the Omikami? Awww man who'd go and do a stupid thing like that. I mean, they're no match for me and Kenshin here, but for anyone else, I'd say they just want to get beat up."  
  
"But thats the thing. The foreigner seemes to be really good. But that's not all. They say that you can't even see what the person looks like. The only thing you can see is their arm and its said to be covered in blood!" the boy said in excitement.  
  
"Now can you let me down. I'm gonna miss the fight."  
  
"Yea, yea sure thing kid. Oh and where did you say it was again?"  
  
"Right outside the Akebeko."  
  
Sanosuke then dropped the kid and turned to the group. "Looks like were gonna have dinner and a show!" Sanosuke proclaimed happily.  
  
"Well then we shouldn't be waisting time. Someone could get hurt!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Right... then let's go!" Kaoru finished as everyone made their way to the Akebeko as fast as they could.  
  
***********************  
  
There was nothing that the person could do. They were stuck and knew it. 'I don't want to us my powers otherwise the elders will find me with the transmitter.' So they waited for the leader to come and fight. There was nothing else that it could do. Slowly the leader made his way out of the resturant. Expecting it to be the one that was struck earlier, the person snorted with impatience. 'Will this guy hurry up. If I don't go soon I'm gonna be in big trouble.' Instead of the large man that was coming out to fight, there was a tall, lean, and obviously skilled man coming out.  
  
"Who are you?" the shadowed person asked getting agitated with how much time was being waisted and the chants of FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! going on around it.  
  
"I am the leader of the Omikami and am here to find out why you are causing us so much trouble to my group and what you've got to hide," he comented snidely.  
  
"Well I don't have any time for this so if you'll please excuse me, I have places to go," it responded.  
  
"Aww... I see. Too afraid to fight. Well you aren't going anywhere until I see what's under that garment you call clothing!"  
  
"I will not fight you. I have no reason to humiliate you. So if you don't mind, I'm leaving now," the person calmly stated, yet annoyed beyond belief.  
  
***********************  
  
Kenshin and the group finally arived to hear the words spoken between the leader of the Omikami and the stranger with the hidden identity. The croud was unbelievably big, even though the circle was a good couple meters wide. It seemed to be the most entertaining thing to happen in the streets since the circus came.  
  
"Whats going on?" Kaoru asked looking over people.  
  
"I don't know, but lets find out," answered Sanosuke.  
  
"I am the leader of the Omikami and am here to find out why you are causing us so much trouble and what you've got to hide."  
  
"Well I don't have any time for this so if you'll please excuse me, I have places to go."  
  
"Kenshin, who is that person in the wierd clothing?" Yahiko asked looking through the legs of people.  
  
"I don't know Yahiko, but from the looks of it, they don't want to fight."  
  
"Aww... I see. Too afraid to fight. Well you aren't going anywhere until I see what's under that garment you call clothing!"  
  
"MAN! I can't see anything lets get closer," Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
"RIGHT!" the group responded pushing their way to the front of the circle.  
  
"I will not fight you. I have no reason to humiliate you. So if you don't mind, I'm leaving now," as the person turned away and started walking.  
  
"Why you...!" With anger taking over the leader, he unsheath his sword and slashed out wildly as the group gasp at the action. The person stopped walking as soon as the sword hit them. They just stood there as stiff as a board not moving as silence rung throughout the croud.  
  
The leader smirked at his work thinking that the person would drop dead any minute. 'Right any minute now...' he thought.  
  
Then suddenly there was another gasp, but this one was of true horror. Everyone's attention was taken from the leader, to the mystery person. It seems that the mistery is only but now unraveling...  
  
End.  
  
**** ~ Author Notes~  
  
Hi again I'd just like to thank all of you that reviewed, which totals up to...*drum roll* 2. lol... well that was more than I thought I'd get any way. And both reviews made me feel so happy so here's a special thanks to bobo and shadowfox2. Thanks you guys, you made my day... okay continuing...Yes! Another beautiful chapter done by yours truely. So sorries to leave all my fans waiting there on a cliffy. But just to tell you, I know exactily what's gonna happen. So why didn't I write it you ask? Well cause I gots a billion ideas to put in and I still gots to organize it. Ok... on with the blood sucking vampires... that was random sry. Any way I hope you toon into the next chapter of chiem soul and r&r to me. (for those who don't know what that means... read and review hehe) Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I don't care just TELL ME! And toon into the next chapter of... wow de ja vou and all that good stuff. hehe. byes... spider man, spider man, friendly neiborhood spider man, spins a web any size, catches thieves just like flies, hey man! there goes the spider men... bye.  
  
Ja ne*_~ 


	3. chapter 2

Hey you guys I'm back! And boy does it feel good. Okay listen... I'm really sorry for leaving you guys out on a cliffy there. It seemed like a good place to stop it so I did. Sry again. Don't hate me! *curls up in a ball* Sorry for the long wait on this chapter too. I love writing so I'm kind of a perfectionist, so I have to think everything out first before I can write it and then post it. Okay another thing, you guys are saying that you still don't get much of what's going on, well this story is gonna be one of those stories where there are hints to your answers and that throughout the whole story answers are gonna be poping up left and rights. Oh and um.... I forgot... Oh ya write me if you have any questions and/or comments and I email you back. Also remember to put the title of the subject on your email too. Also if you have aol or aol instant messanger you can im me. My screen name is nebumurph so don't be shy and just come out with what you want to say. Unless it's some flames. If its flames you've got, right why you feel that way about my story. Alright... let's get this story on with its bad self...  
  
Lisiegurl: shhhhh! Be very, very quiet. I just got everyone down for a nap.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
*Lisiegurl stands as stiff as a board hoping no one will wake up, while tip- toeing over to the door*  
  
Delivery man: DILIVERY FOR ANNALISE! DILIVERY FOR *muffled saying covered by lisiegurls hand*  
  
*She drags the man outside her door then shuts it*  
  
Lisiegurl: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO PUT THEM TO BED?! *snatches paper from delivery man* GIVE ME THAT!  
  
*********** *Other side of door*  
  
*Everyones head is against it*  
  
Yahiko: I didn't know lisiegurls name was really Annalise.  
  
Sano: Ya mean either.  
  
Kaoru: Why didn't she tell us. I mean its wierd and all, but she still should have told us.  
  
Kenshin: Well I for one think its a beautiful name...  
  
*stares off dreamily*  
  
*lisiegurl walks in*  
  
Lisiegurl: Whats going on here?  
  
Everyone except for Kenshin: uhh... nothing.  
  
Lisiegurl: whatever...just stay out of trouble. Oh and by the way Sanosuke...  
  
*Sano thinking 'oh no not the whole name, what'd I do now?'*  
  
Lisiegurl: here's your and Yahiko's bill for all the damage you did to my appartment.  
  
Both scream: WHAT?!  
  
*friend mina suddenly pops up*  
  
Mina: Hey lise how are you?...  
  
*spaces out dreamily looking at sano*  
  
Lisiegurl: Oh no...*sigh* not another one...  
  
Kaoru: Okay the disclaimer... Lisiegurl does not own Samurai X and/ or Ruroni Kenshin. She is saving up her money to go to Hawaii and bring us along. So please don't sue her other wise I won't get to have a romantic get away with *giggle giggle* my old boyfriend from the US. Oh I just can't wait to see him....*gets nosebleed* oh my....  
  
Recently on Chiem soul...  
  
The leader smirked at his work thinking that the person would drop dead any minute now. 'Right any minute...' he thought.  
  
Then suddenly there was another gasp, but this one was of true horror. Everyone's attention was taken from the leader to the mystery person. It seems that the mistery is only but now unraveling...  
  
Chiem Soul  
  
chapter 2  
  
The tension in the air was so thick it could slice through butter. Everyone just stood in their positions, not believeing what they were seeing.  
  
There was blood everywhere. Pouring from the back of the mysterious person. What was once there, was now not. The clothes surrounding them fell in a scatter, as they finally turned around to unvail themselves. Yet no one could fully see what was there.  
  
It was a person, that was for sure. But they kept their head down so not to show their face.  
  
It was obvious that the person was female, yet you couldn't be able to tell anything else. Her body was covered sickeningly in blood. From head to toe, she was covered in it. There was not one color other that red to be seen. And it didn't help that she had deep gashes on her back, only covering her more. Her clothes, or what was left of them, were barely clinging to her. She seemed to be wearing rags.  
  
She only had a tight cloth around her upper torso, with ripped sleves on the sides. She also wore what looked like a very, very short pair of worn out shorts. Her hair was long and very uneven, as if someone just decided to randomly hack at it. It reached down to her thighs in a knotted heep of dry blood. Her body was very lean and skinny, yet looked almost as if she was emaciated.  
  
As everyone stared in utter shock, she kept her head down. Not daring to lift it and show the people of this world what power she held. But one thought stayed with her as they saw what she tried so hard to hide. 'Please, don't make me have to get ride of you...'  
  
******************  
  
The calming air gave no help to the croud surrounding the one man fight. No one knew what was going on. It was like some kind of nightmare coming true. No one on earth would have been able to survive that attack. Maybe for a little while, but with all that blood she was losing they would have dropped dead withing minutes, litterally. Yet she was just standing there as if nothing happened, that is if you didn't mention she was hunched over to cover her face.  
  
A million things went through the publics minds. Most wanted to run and scream, yet they just stood there looking in amazement at what just happened. Then someone suddenly decided to state the question that was going through everyones heads.  
  
"What the HELL?!" the leader of the Omikami yelled.  
  
Kenshin and the group were dumbfounded. 'What is this person?' Kenshin thought. 'I feel so much suppressed power coming from her.'  
  
There was silence once again.  
  
"Was that suppost to hurt?" the girl stated calmly.  
  
"Because if it was, you're gonna have to do better than that. I've gone through alot worse than that."  
  
The leader snorted, "So this is what you're hiding...I can understand why now." He then laughed as his group joined in and the croud began wispering.  
  
Now facing the leader the girl slowly looked up, fully revealing herself and a hidden sword she held.  
  
With a growl she said, "Don't give me a reason to kill you."  
  
With one look at her face the group gasp and took a step back in fear. Her face was also stained with blood, yet a person would be able to tell that it was finely figured. Strong and stubborn, opposed to her eyes. Her eyes were an unusual color of turquoise, with a hint of indigo surfaceing. They were delicate and would be more beautiful if they weren't sharpend in a look of bloodlust.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin came out in front of the girl.  
  
"You both should stop all this. There is no reason to fight. You found out what you wanted, now let the girl go," Kenshin stated.  
  
With pride still hurt, the leader snarled back, "This is none of your business. Now get out of the way!"  
  
The leader then charged, his sword ready to slice into more flesh, and Kenshin ready in a defensive stance.  
  
"No!" the girl yelled as she pushed him out of the way and grabbed the leaders sword as it came down tward her shoulder and neck.  
  
"That's not possible," the leader said in shock, "your hand should at least be off of your limb..." And against all odds her hand wasn't. Her grip was firm and strong as she held the sword as more blood dripped from her palm down her arm.  
  
"This has gone on long enough," the girl said tiredly. "All you're good for is causing trouble and I don't think anyone will miss you either. So listen here...I'll give you two choices. One, I could kill you right here, right now. That could either be long and painful or short and sweet. Two, you could leave here and repent for all the things you've done. No appoligy needed. Make your choice."  
  
And with that everyone around started mumbling to themselves and their own oppinions.  
  
"I'll give you five minutes to think it over."  
  
With that the leader just stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
"That was very interesting," Sanosuke said more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
"Yea. I was wondering what took Kenshin so long," Yahiko said stating his opinion.  
  
"Well you know that Kenshin doesn't like to get into other peoples problems unless he has to," Kaoru stated frankly. "But that was also wierd that that girl wouldn't let him help."  
  
"Yea I know what you mean," Yahiko finished.  
  
'There's something wierd about that girl' Sanosuke thought.  
  
*********************  
  
"I'm really sorry about that," the girl said to Kenshin. "I just don't want other people getting hurt. Even though I can tell you have more than enough capabilities to defend both yourself and me, I fell like you shouldn't get into this."  
  
*********************  
  
"I don't care what she is, she isn't gonna get away with that," the leader hissed. "On the count of three we all get that little wretch!" he sneared out to his comrades.  
  
"Ready?" Everyone nodded. Nervous and with their blood pumping they charged the girl in cries promising blood shed.  
  
"Look out!" Kenshin yelled blocking a blow to the girls back.  
  
'Damn!' the girl thought jumping up into the air to avoid a hit.  
  
"That's it!" she cried out in rage, coming down and knocking out two men. 'Two down, eleven more to go.'  
  
She twisted and turned avoiding the slicing swords and daggers, while throwing kicks and punches into their vital areas.  
  
While knocking out half the group by evading blows, Kenshin was taking care of the other half with an ungodly speed.  
  
Stopping and looking at the fallen group he asked, "Isn't it unhonerable to attack your opponent when their back is turned?" Then Kenshin turned around to find all but the leader unconscious.  
  
"You see, because of your stubborness you've caused your group to fall and have humiliated yourself," the girl said stepping infront of the leader. "You know nothing of war. You appear to have that knowledge, but underneith all the exterior, you know nothing."  
  
"I know that you are a freak and anything but human," he spat. "Go back to the hole you crawled out of you little bitch!" He then spit in her face.  
  
Unflinching she ripped of some of her cloth and wiped her face.  
  
The audience around them was quiet and watched in anticipation of what would happen next.  
  
"That maybe so, but who are you to judge me?!" her anger rose with every word said. "You know nothing of who and what I am, or what I'm capable of, so I suggest you SHUT UP!" she yelled. "I will not take any more of you crap."  
  
And within a blink of an eye the leader was unconscious on the dirt road.  
  
All were silent as they took in what had just happened. The girl stood in place, with her bangs covering her eyes and body unmoving. Hand clenching the forgotten sword with white nuckles.  
  
"What's going on here?" The police finally came to see what was once a fight. As the police talked to the croud, they took the group to be held in confinement, until further notice.  
  
"Are you alright Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as the group surrounded him.  
  
"I'm fine, but I think that girl needs help."  
  
"Yea with those wounds it's a wonder she isn't dead yet," Yahiko said.  
  
"Yea. Do you think you can go get Megumi for me Sano?"  
  
"Fine, I'll be right back," he said while running off.  
  
The girl began walking away as the croud minimized and the policemen grew.  
  
Just as Kenshin was about to call out to her, a policeman beat him to it, but with different intentions.  
  
"Hey girl! Don't you know it's against the law to carry a sword?" the policeman asked haughtily, while walking up to her. She said nothing as she turned.  
  
"Give me that," he said snatching up the sword. "You're coming with me."  
  
"It's not a sword," she stated calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, it's not a sword. It's only a helt and scabbard; and heirloom of my families. I'm poor and traviling, so I have to carry it how it is."  
  
"I don't believe you," he said as he pulled on the hilt only to find...exactily what she said was there. He pulled it out stupidly and looked inside the scabbard. Putting it back together, he gave back the sword and stomped off as the girl smirked, watching him.  
  
She shook her head as she continued walking. 'I'm glad that's over with.'  
  
"Umm...excuse me."  
  
"Hmmm?" She looked up to find Kenshin and the group infront of her.  
  
"We were wondering if you would like a place to stay?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"What?! Kenshin, not again! Why do you always invite people to my house. Well it's your room you're giving up. There are no other extra rooms," Kaoru said with a sigh.  
  
"No, that's okay. I've got to be going any way," she answered, and began walking again when she heard someone yell out from behind her.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to put down an offer from Sir Ken?" Megumi asked while making a mental list of medicines needed for the girls wounds.  
  
"Megumi. Sano. You made it just in time," Kenshin said as he began to lightly direct the girl twards the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Nonsence. You take an offer when it's given."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ooooh, I wonder what's for dinner."  
  
"God! You only think with your stomach don't you rooster?"  
  
"Cut it, fox."  
  
'Never thought I'd be happy to see those two fight,' Kenshin thought.  
  
"I hope Ugly isn't cooking."  
  
"What was that Yahiko?"  
  
The girl sighed in defeat and asked Kenshin, "Are they always like this?"  
  
He laughed lightly and smiled. "Most of the time."  
  
She smiled back. He then stopped, causing everyone else to do the same. "Oh where are my mannors? My name's Kenshin. That's Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Megumi. And you are...?"  
  
She hesitated a little, then said, "My name...is Chiem." Then continued walking.  
  
And with that, the group made their way through the streets of Tokyo, with thoughts of the events that happened that day, and of what was to come.  
  
End.  
  
WhooHoo! Hot Dog! I did it! lol. Go lisie! Go lisie! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! lol. I'm sooooo sorry I couldn't update as soon as you guys wanted. I went to Hawaii for two weeks; wrote the rest of this chapter by memory; then typed it up when I got home, which is now. Okay I want reviews and I want them now! If I don't get at least 5 reviews per chapter, then I'll keep writing my story, but I won't post it, because I have no clue as to how my writing is coming and I suck with essays, so please give me criticism. Whether it's good or bad, it helps, it really, truely does. Plus if you guys have any questions and/or comments, feel free to ask or write err... well you get the picture. Oh... and I've decide to make this a Chiem and Kenshin fic, so don't hurt me! I'm really a Kaoru and Kenshin fan and I can have it that way if you want but I got a request to make it Chiem and Kenshin so sry. but if I get alot of people saying that they want it Kaoru and Kenshin then maybe I'll change it... oh I don't know just tell me what you want. I live to serve master.... Okay well I got to go to be now because it's like 3:00 am in the morning over here in Hawaii and I'm sweating like a pig. Whoo... is it hot! Okay. Nighty, Night peoples.  
  
Ja Ne...zzzzzzzz Lisiegurl*_^ 


	4. chapter 3

Hello again to everybody out there... god am I tired. Its only been the first day of school and I'm all ready stressed out. Someone save me!! Any way, I would just like to say that even though I don't get alot of reviews, I just don't have the hart to stop posting my fic... the feeling of accomplishing something and being approved by your accomplishment is just to precious to me so thank you to those who do review. Right now I don't have the list to my reviewers to do a personal thank you to you guys, but don't fret...I'll get to it in do time. Plus I know what its like to have so many good storys end without any ending...really truely....it sucks! Okay so I guess you guys get what I'm saying...so without further adue...let the show begin!  
  
Kaoru: I can't believe you went to Hawaii without me...  
  
Lisiegurl: Yea, yea...get over it...it's not like it was some picnic...*grumble grumble* stupid sun....sshhhhhh...ooh does that feel good.  
  
*Kenshin puts aloe on lisiegurl's back*  
  
Kenshin: There you go. All done...  
  
Lisiegurl: Thanks Kenshin...  
  
Kaoru: B-but...what about all the hot guys?  
  
Lisiegurl: GOD! You want to know how many hot guys there are where I went?! Huh! Do ya?! Do ya?!  
  
*Breaths down Kaoru's neck, while Kenshin holds her back*  
  
Kaoru: Well...  
  
Lisiegurl: 7! 7! Did you hear me?! I only saw 7 hot guys on the island of Kauai. In fact, that island only has a 50,000 population okay?! And I didn't go for the hot guys, I went for the serenity and greenery so just back OFF!  
  
Kenshin: Lise you need to calm down, otherwise you'll hurt yourself...  
  
Lisiegurl: I am CALM!  
  
*slams hand against coffie table*  
  
Lisiegurl: OWWW!...why that...*muffled cursing by kenshin's hand*  
  
*Kaoru hides behind couch, cowering in fear*  
  
Kenshin- Disclaimer: Lisiegurl doen't own Ruroni Kenshin or Samuri X. She's just borrowing us for a while. So don't sue, we don't want to make her any angrier...  
  
Lisiegurl: I heard THAT!  
  
Recently on Chiem Soul...  
  
She hesitated a little, then said, "My name...is Chiem." Then continued walking.  
  
And with that, the group made their way through the streets of Tokyo, with thoughts of the events that happened that day, and of what was to come.  
  
Chiem Soul  
  
chapter 3  
  
"We're here," Kaoru announced as everyone began to make their way into the dojo.  
  
"You're welcome to stay as long as you like," Kenshin said to Chiem with a smile.  
  
"It's your room..." Kaoru mumbled, but made sure it was still loud enough for Kenshin to hear.  
  
Chiem sweet dropped and said "No, that's alright I don't want to burden you and I really must be on my way, so I'll only be able to stay a day at most."  
  
"May I ask why you have to be on your way so quickly?" Kenshin asked. 'Why am I asking this girl personal questions? It's none of my business...yet I can't help, but I can't help feeling some kind of bond coming from her.'  
  
Taken aback from the question the girl stopped walking. "The reasons of why I'm hear should be of no concern to you," she said her eyes piercing; voice hard, causing everyone to be aware of nothing, but the conversation between Chiem and Kenshin.  
  
Sighing Chiem continued. "But if you must know, it's to find an old friend of mine. His name is Shinta." At that Kenshin stiffened. Chiem looked into his eyes knowing exactly who she was talking about. Just to bother him a little more, she continued; "Surprisingly enough you look exactly like him." Her eyes still gazing into Kenshins' shining with laughter and merth. Then she continued walking.  
  
"You know we really should clean you up, before you bleed to death," Migumi said breaking the silence. "So you need to take a bath, because I won't be able to clean the wounds, let alone see them."  
  
Everyone started to look at Chiem expecting an approval, but were sadly mistaken. Shock was written all over her face. The whole group was all ready at the dojo and looking to see what her problem was.  
  
'No I can't do it. If I do, it'll set off a signal.'  
  
"I....I can't," she stuttered.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Sano asked.  
  
"I mean I can't."  
  
"Of coarse you can," Megumi answered.  
  
"No I can't and I won't. Thank you for the offer though," Chiem forced out.  
  
"I don't care what you say," Megumi said heatedly,"you're going to either clean yourself or bleed yourself to death. So go and take a BATH!"  
  
"No you don't understand! I can't!"  
  
"That's it!" Megumi called Sano and Yahiko over into a circle trying to form a plan. "What's with this girl?" Sano asked. "Yea. I mean who wouldn't want to take a bath after looking like that?" Yahiko added in. "Okay. Here's the plan..." Megumi said.  
  
Then Yahiko went off running tward the bath and got it heated up as fast as he could.  
  
As Chiem, Kenshin, and Kaoru looked on to the running Yahiko, Sano and Megumi were creeping up behind Chiem. Suddenly they both grabbed her and started running for the bath.  
  
"Let me go! What are you doing? I said NO!" Chiem yelled.  
  
"This is for your own good. You'll thank us later," Sano answers.  
  
"Yes and well get all those wounds cleaned up," Megumi finished.  
  
"NO! I said NO! Let me GO!!!!!!"  
  
The two were swinging her back and forth, by her legs and arms, getting ready to toss her in.  
  
"Do you really think this is necessary?" Kenshin asked. But by the time they he could get an answer, she was already falling into the steaming water.  
  
******************** "Sir, we have a reading."  
  
"What?! Where?"  
  
"Japan sir; Megi era."  
  
"Excellent. Looks like little Chiem is having some sort of pleasure. Well she should know by now what the punishment is for pleasure," the man laughed evilly. "Inform the Elders. Tell them we've found her."  
  
"Sir the tracker has disappeared already. We couldn't find a direct target, sir."  
  
"Well then we'll just have to search, now won't we?"  
  
******************** A piercing screem rang through the air.  
  
The choker around Chiem's neck was now glowing, sending electrical shocks throughout her whole body.  
  
Fighting against it, she slowly pulled herself out of the bath grinding her teeth in pain. She then fell out, landing on her back as the last of the shocks were sent and then dispersed until none were left.  
  
She lain there breathing hard. "Don't...ever....do that...to me...again," she said.  
  
Kenshin and the group ran around her as she tried to get up. She was then bombarded with questions.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Would you please explain?"  
  
She closed her eyes trying to hold back tears.  
  
"The choker," she said. "It's a tracking device that also keeps one in order or refrains them from doing something." She took a breath. "It can be programmed to do anything. Mine was for torture." She paused opening her eyes to see if they were listening. "I was trained to have no type of pleasures. Even bathing. That is why I look the way I do. It also reacts if I...uh..if I fight a certain way, or go against the rules. It give me pain and also keeps track of where I am, if reacted."  
  
"Well then you should focus on trying to get it off. Not trying to find this person. You can do that afterwards," Kaoru says.  
  
"You don't think I've already tried that?! That person is the only one that can do it. The only other way would to find someone else with a reverse blade sword and have them break it off," she finished.  
  
Everyone looked at eachother and then to Kenshin.  
  
"I have a reverse blade sword," he said simply.  
  
End.  
  
Lol. How ironic huh? But don't think so little of my little Chiem. She's smarter than she looks. Hint. Hint. Nudge. Nudge. Ya so did you get why she said someone with a reverse blade sword instead of blerting out that Kenshin was Shinta? It's easy really. Just common curtisy. If Kenshin goes by Kenshin then it's his business, as to not being called Shinta. Okay if I got the era wrong or any spelling please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks. Oh and I'm sry for the long wait. I've been procrastinating because I didn't know how to continue it the way I wanted. It was all just jumbled up in my head alond with a gient writers block. Okay thanks for reading. And I'd be great if you could review, so please, REVIEW!  
  
Ja for now! :o LIsiE gUrL 


	5. chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating in such a long time. Writers block is a bitch and I guess you just have to write it off or something. Well any way...I'm still sorry. I hate it when I read a fanfic. and the author doesn't update until like half the year or something and here I am doing it myself. ;p So apologies to all who care. And thank you for caring. Okay enough gushing!  
  
Its time I continued my writing. Oh and I think I'll be getting rid of my little friends cause they just ten to waist my time!  
  
Yahiko: You can't do that to us!  
  
Sano: Yea we made you!  
  
Lisiegurl: *sweet drop* uhh....right....  
  
Sano: besides without us you'd be NOTHING!  
  
Lisiegurl: Okay now don't push your luck! *growling*  
  
Kenshin: Now, now you guys... lets all just calm down and listen to reason.  
  
Kaoru: Wahhhhhhhhhhh! You don't love us any more! *crying*  
  
Lisiegurl: SHUT UP!  
  
*All is quiet*  
  
Lisiegurl: Thank you... now I'm doing this cause it takes up too much of my chapters. I don't want to write as much because I'm wasting my time here.  
  
You guys will always be around, just not to where people can hear you... or get me in any more dept for you clumsiness.  
  
*crickets*  
  
Lisiegurl: Sheesh! You guys don't have to be like that! Okay fine, act like my little brother.  
  
*still is quiet*  
  
*hears loud slurping*  
  
Sano: What?! I was thirsty!  
  
Lisiegurl: Is that the last of my ICE TEA?!  
  
Sano: *hides can behind back* ummm... no?  
  
Lisiegurl: I'm gonna KILL YOU SANO! *chases Sanosuke around room*  
  
Sano: AHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! *is knocked unconscious*  
  
Lisiegurl: *dusts hands off* much better. Now as a going away present I'll let all of you do the disclaimer. Okay ready now? 1...2....3!  
  
Disclaimer: Lisiegurl doesn't own Ruroni Kenshin, or Samurai X. (lisiegurl:*mutters* thank god...*) So please don't sue. She has nothing of interest. No one would want any of her junk... nope. Absolutely nothing....  
  
Lisiegurl: that was beautiful you guys. *tears up* Group hug!  
  
Recently on Chiem Soul...  
  
"You don't think I've already tried that?! That person is the only one that can do it. The only other way would to find someone else with a reverse blade sword and have them break it off," she finished.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then to Kenshin.  
  
"I have a reverse blade sword," he said simply.  
  
Chiem Soul  
  
chapter 4  
  
"Okay so what do I have to do?"  
  
"You have to cut directly through these two lines," Chiem pointed out carefully to two seam looking lines about 2mm apart, "but you can't hit anything else, otherwise it'll self destruct. And it has to be with a force great enough to split the very ground in half."  
  
The group paused, taking in what information they just received. Everything was simple, before Chiem came along. Well as normal as they could get. But this was just....a little too much.  
  
"So what you're saying is that Kenshin has to hit that very spot, no bigger that half my pinky, with a tremendous amount of force, otherwise your head will explode?" Kaoru asked dumfounded.  
  
"Pretty much," answered Chiem as if it was as simple as a daily chore.  
  
"Oh....okay," was her response.  
  
"Now you see why I can't just do it myself."  
  
"Yes that would explain a lot," Sanosuke added.  
  
"Do you think you can do it Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.  
  
Kenshin stood there unmoving. 'This will be quite the challenge. If she came all this way to have me do this, she must have a strong trust in me.' He sighed. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Sir Ken, are you sure this is wise?" Megumi asked quietly, "I mean....we don't even know her, and if we did, can you still do that? It's nearly impossible! I mean, you'd have to hit that precise spot just by the tip of the reverse blade sword."  
  
"It is up to her. If she is willing to take the risk then so am I," Kenshin said sending a questioning look to Chiem.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure of it. I've waited far to long for this," she said meeting his gaze.  
  
"I don't care what the cost. Anything's better than this. Even if it's my own life."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
And with that, the decision was made. As Chiem lied down on her back, giving Kenshin a direct target for the seams, she sucked in her breath, for even the smallest of movement can cause failure.  
  
"Everybody move back," Kenshin said, as everybody moved away from the two.  
  
'Here goes nothing,' Kenshin thought. 'I can't understand why I'm so willing to do this. I could loose my life as well.' He looked at her. 'That's a chance I'm willing to take.' And with that last thought Kenshin jumped up into the air. Coming down with incredible speed and pointing directly at the seams, never loosing focus on that one spot.  
  
**********************  
  
"Sir we've lost all contact together."  
  
"What?! What was that you said?!"  
  
"The transmitter has been destroyed, sir. The girls location is lost."  
  
"No. That's impossible!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
"So little Chiems' found a way to free herself, hum? We we'll see what she does now that were coming for her. Go inform the elders of this. Tell them that were going to get her. All of us. Understand?!"  
  
"Sir, isn't that a bit rash?"  
  
"You dare question MY authority?! Be gone with you before I kill you, you worthless excuse for a human! You're not even worthy of me killing you! Now GO!"  
  
"Ye...yeee....yes, si...sir!"  
  
And with that said, the man ran off to fulfill his commands.  
  
"Hmmmm... my dear sweet Chiem. You are a clever one aren't you? You always were. Strong and willing. Yes... you were always willing weren't you?"  
  
Laughing echoes throughout the room, as the man strokes a picture of Chiem.  
  
"Yes... we will see what you will do when all of us come... hmmmm? Especially when I come. Your reaction will be one unforgettable, that I am sure of. To find out who truly is the one who causes all of your pain. Then we will see, who truly is the puppet and who the puppeteer."  
  
With a final laugh, the man rips the picture until no more...  
  
End.  
  
Sorry about having a shorter chapter than usual you guys. I just thought it seemed right to end it here. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ok...with that said I'd like to say...REVIEW! I NEED reviews. I live off them. I don't care if its negative as long as it helps me improve my writing. Like I said before, if its negative and flamy, I'm using it to make my enchiladas! Yum! Yum! ^_^  
  
Okay so I guess you guys now have some more info. on the elders and that freaky dude who's like obsessed with Chiem and her pain. Damn sadist! Lol.  
  
Well there does have to be a villain otherwise there's no plot. Reaching happiness isn't easy ya know... well in stories that is. :p  
  
Oh and one more thing... because I don't have microsoft word processor or a spell check and I'm too lazy to look every word up in the dictionary, I would be eternally grateful if anyone who is willing could preread/ correct my work. So ya just send me a review or something that you wouldn't mind doing that for me and I'll be just peachy! Thanks sooooooo much to all my reviewers too! Love ya guys... without ya, I wouldn't have a story. Thanks.  
  
If you have AIM and you want to talk to me about the story or fanfics in general or something... just IM me to nebumurph or email me if you have any questions to lisiegurl@hotmail.com or nebumurph@aol.com. Whatever floats your boat. Oh and state your subject with emailing cause if I don't know you I'm most likely to delete your email. Thanks. 0.o  
  
Laters....piece out...austalavista....adios...ora vuwa....(okay don't know french/ don't kill me over it)...ja ne...  
  
. LiSIe gURl 


End file.
